Longing
by PrissRei
Summary: What happens after peace is attained and each girl tries to make their own lives before Crystal Tokyo... time will tell as two try to figure out what they feel for each other. Everything is subject to change upon my whim
1. Chapter 1

Longing....

AN: This is very loosely based off of some old RP's I have done... My character is exactly true to the Anime and it will show here with a few surprised I put into Rei due to her being my character. I stayed truer to the rp interaction between the characters I had then anything else. ^^ So gomen if you don't like due to that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon I'm just borrowing the characters for a bit.

The young woman sighed softly as she looked up to the night sky, feeling sadden that no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't shake the feelings of loneliness. Even surrounded by her closest friends smiling and laughing she couldn't help but think she was lying to them each time. Forcing the smiles and laughs, acting as if nothing was bothering her when it was. Her eyes lightning on the full moon as a strange type of peace came over her reminding her what she had to fight for. Even if the loneliness ate her alive she still had a promise to keep, a reason to keep moving forward instead of withdrawing from everything completely. A slight smile softened the somewhat hardened look on her face as she remembered the young odango haired girls complaint about her upcoming exams.

Giving a soft sigh she ran her hand through her raven haired locks wondering slightly if the help that Ami had offered to give their leader would actually help any or just go in one ear and out the other. Shaking her head a bit she let her thoughts turn to the blue haired senshi. Closing her eyes as her smile broadened a bit at her thoughts. Remembering how the other woman seemed to be a walking dictionary at times and others absolutely clueless when it came to anything other then school or science related things. Leaning against the railing as she thought about the fights the girls had been through, their deaths, not once but a few different times she felt a stab of fear not for her own safety or that of her princess but for her blue haired friend.

Frowning a bit she turned to scowl at the dying fire behind her for once not finding comfort in its dancing light. Wondering why she could no longer lose herself in its dancing glow like she used to. Tossing her previous thoughts aside of the ice senshi she glared accusingly at the embers before her. Wanting to know why her own element seemed to taunt her with the other senshi's smiling face instead of giving her the solace she so desperately wanted and needed to keep a hold of grip on her own sanity. Dousing the rest of the fire with a softly muttered explicit she moved from the room to go for her bed knowing that any sleep would be far from coming as it had for the past month or so.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sighing softly after struggling for an hour to understand what she was reading she closed her book with a soft scowl shifting her blue eyes up to look at the night sky. Finding a small sense of peace in the full moon that shown brightly in the darkened sky. Knowing she should be concentrating on her studies since her final exams were coming up for her advanced college courses and soon her internship at Tokyo Hospital, she let her thoughts drift to the raven haired senshi she had fought along side for several years now.

Thinking back to each fight they had been along side each other at, feeling a bit of guilt at making the other woman watch her die during the final fight against Beryl. Shaking her head slightly knowing that thought in its self would be of no use to anyone as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand. Wondering if the miko that had managed to take over her thoughts was sleeping by now or staring at the moon as she was. Closing her eyes she sighed a bit in frustration, remembering the advice Haruka and Michiru had given her. Knowing there was no way she could be as bold as Haruka had suggested and flirt out right with the raven haired priestess, or even confess how she felt to the other woman.

A tear slowly trailed its way down her cheek as she let her mind wonder to the possible rejection she could receive from doing so. And worse yet the loss of the other woman's friendship. Knowing she would take the friendship even if she couldn't have the other as she wanted her. Running her free hand through her hair in slight agitation she scowled remembering that Michiru had told her that she might have nothing to worry about, that Rei would most likely return the feelings for her. Having had adapted an utterly bewildered look on her face she wondered how Michiru could tell that. Nothing she had seen from her friend had suggested that she may think of her that way at all. When she had asked Michiru she didn't get the answer she wanted, just told to pay more attention to what went on around her then her text books.

Standing up from her desk the scowl deepened as she prepared for bed slowly, considering asking the others if they had noticed Rei acting any certain way towards her. With a slight shake of her head she climbed into bed trying to remembering in the past month if Rei had acted different knowing the miko had always been secretive about herself and her thoughts, hiding things easily from each of them and rarely letting others know what went on in her mind. Giving another sigh she closed her eyes coming to a decision to ask the miko herself if she got the chance tomorrow, deciding for once to enjoy a weekend instead of staying inside and studying like she usually did. Falling slowly to sleep she smiled a bit as she thought of her friend and what she had loosely planned for her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cursing softly at the early morning sun that decidedly to rudely wake her up Rei rolled over in bed pulling the covers over her head in protest to even the slighest thought of getting up to face the rest of the world. Frowning as she heard the softly male chuckle coming from the direction open window she slowly pulled the covers down and sat up to scowl at the neko male in front of her. Rolling her eyes at his pleasant smile knowing nothing good could come of it and wondered idly if she was being punished by the visit. Fighting back the urge to use his slightly swaying tail to strangle him until his ears fell off the miko smiles softly turning to greet him in a sickly sweet voice that belied her thoughts. "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit, brother dearest?"

Tilting his head to the side he let one ear twitch slightly at the sound of her voice knowing the miko was hiding something even if her violet eyes weren't showing it. Studying his 'sister' closely he saw the signs of her restless sleep and shook his head wondering slightly if she was taking care of herself as she should be doing. "Usagi asked me to check in on you. She's worried about you and warned me before I showed this early that you may try to bite me in agitation at waking you up."

Shadow grinned at the miko, showing his fangs as his eyes playfully flashed red for a moment. Only to have it broaden as he heard the growl of agitation coming from his 'sister', knowing he had probably reminded her of her own vampirism she worked to hide so well. "You do know Shadow, there are times that I wish the sun was one of your weaknesses. I would only have to deal with you for short periods of time then."

Grinning broadly the young looking male jumped up from his lounging position against the window frame. "That may be so, but remember my dear you would get to spend far less time with Ami-chan if that were the case. Seeing how you are just about like me as is Usagi. Being the type of vampire I am has its perks you do have to admit."

Shaking her head Rei moved over to her closet grabbing out an outfit out for the day. Trying not to admit to Shadow that he had a point before growling after a moment at the mention of Ami. Turning an angry gaze on him as her eyes flashed with warning. "How do you know that I enjoy spending all the time I can manage with Ami?" At his guilty look she growled softly in warning. "I thought I told you to stay out of my thoughts Shadow."

Having the common sense to look guilty he looked down at the floor. "Gomen Rei, it was hard to ignore yesterday even through the block we have set up. You were pretty uncaring about shielding your worries. One reason why I came here, I was simply worried about you. As is Usagi and the other girls."

Scowling softly Rei huffed as she turned to head for the bathroom to change for the day. "Don't worry about, I will live. I've had far worse kill me then unrequited love."

Tilting his head to the side he watched her leave waiting patiently until she returned before continuing on with the conversation. "That may be so but the vampire in you also wants her and you know it. If by chance she does return your feelings your are going to have to tell her about your vampirism. Before the vampire takes control and bites her causing you nothing but grief in the process."

"Don't worry Shadow I have control of the vampire in me and she accepted the fact that Usagi was one as well as the fact that Usagi no longer wanted Mamoru." Grinning in remembrance of the small scandal that Usagi had unwittingly caused when she broke up with Mamoru for Seiya. Rei wasted no time in teasing her princess about being Bisexual by all rights since Seiya was a woman when he transformed.

Chuckling softly Shadow shook his head slightly. "You truly have a twisted bent on this my dear. One would think you found a bit of joy in Mamoru being in pain over the breakup."

Shrugging slightly the miko hid her grin well. "One could say that karma can be a bitch, and after he treated me like he did when we both agreed to give an relationship a second try I do believe he deserved it, the ass."

Laughing he studied her before making his way back to the window. "Either way sister you know how to get ahold of me if you need to. I'm here to talk at anytime day or night. I suggest you be happy that you being a vampire and not needing that much rest works well for your sleepless nights."

Grinning a bit crookedly she figured she didn't need to tell him she had only just fallen asleep a little over an hour ago. "Yes I know, take care hun and do try to stay out of trouble there is only so much we can do to get you out of it."

Nodding the neko jumped out the window and from sight leaving Rei alone in her room to think. Jumping slightly as her phone rang next to her cursing herself for the action she reached over to the night stand to find the annoyance that was her cell phone. Blinking a bit in surprise at the text message from Ami asking to meet her in an hour at the entrance to the shrine. Sending her reply back that she would love to do so. She went off to grab something light to eat wondering how many of the other girls would be trailing along.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Thanks for reading ^^;;; I know I took a long while to update and I have like 2 stories that seem at dead ends which unfortunately might stay that way since I lost all progress I had made on them in an minor accident. I will try to update more on this one its a promise. And maybe start writing something other then SM fanfics... who knows time will tell. Enjoy reading and please R & R.

Prissrei


	2. Chapter 2

1Ami smiled softly at the reply from Rei before turning to look through her closet for something to wear hoping to catch the flame senshi's attention. Finally deciding on a dark blue sweatshirt that hugged her form and a pair of worn jeans she rarely wore. Checking herself for a moment in the shower she nodded in satisfaction of the outfit before quickly picking up a small purse and heading for the shrine and of course Rei.

--------------------------------------------

Glancing over at the clock Rei fidgeted nervously wondering what Ami would need on a Saturday knowing that the other woman was usually studying at this time for her finals, something she herself should be doing. Scowling slightly she glanced over at the stacks of books fighting the urge to set them on fire. Shaking her head she walked out onto the porch leaning against the railing slightly as she thought back to her visit from Shadow. Smiling softly she thought back to how she had met him and the events that entitled her and Usagi's paths crossing the nekos. Thinking back to the fateful vacation she frowned a bit.

-AN: Oh hell yes here we go for a flashback XD Enjoy-

_Flashback_

Usagi bounced up and down as the car neared the cabin set off in the woods. Growling softly Rei glared at the girl biting back on the sharp retort on the tip of her tongue in favor of staring at the window. Watching as the cabin grew larger she listened to Ami talk about how they should be studying for their upcoming college courses causing Usagi to whine rather loudly and Rei to growl a bit louder in attempts not to kill the princess. Closing her eyes for a moment Rei took a deep breath to try and calm down causing everyone in the car to turn and look at her, causing her to blush as she opened her eyes.

As giggling broke out in the car they pulled up the cabin where everyone would be spending the next couple of weeks relaxing. Away from any potential youma or disturbance of any sort. Stepping out of the car everyone looked around, a small smile crossing Rei's face at the peaceful setting of the forest before squeals broke out from Usagi and Minako as they ran for the cabin intent on finding the best rooms for themselves. Shaking their heads the others followed wondering how they were going to survive the next 2 weeks without killing the two blondes.

Everyone soon fell into an easy routine in the next few days around the cabin. Each taking turns to cook save for Usagi since all the scouts had decided that they wanted something edible to eat instead of starving for one evening. Rei sat out in one of the small clearings in a lounge chair enjoying the sounds coming from the woods around her before she heard rustling off to the side. Glancing around Rei caught sight of a certain pair of blonde odangos heading into the woods. Sighing softly she stood deciding to follow her to make sure she was safe.

Keeping a few steps behind her Rei kept an close eye and tried to make sure the other was unaware of her. Thinking how she would much rather be back at the cabin near another certain senshi. Rolling her eyes a bit knowing that wasn't going to happen since the ice senshi had all but holed herself up in her room to study much to Rei's dismay. Hearing a cry come from ahead of her Rei dashed forward into the clearing as she became more aware of her surroundings and realizing that it was slowly getting darker and that she had no idea where they were.

Thinking of ways to torture the now missing princess for the predicament they were in Rei looked around quickly sighing softly in relief when she saw the top of Usagi's head only to frown when she realized she was quite close to a strange man she never saw before and looking quite intimate. Moving closer she frowned as she saw the man lick his lips before bringing his wrist to his mouth and cutting it open allowing blood to flow freely from it before he forced it to Usagi's lips. Growling Rei darted after the two not completely understanding what was going on just knowing her princess was in danger and needed protecting.

The man tilted his head in her direction as he dropped Usagi's lifeless body to the ground causing Rei to shake slightly in fear. Before looking at the man with hatred in her eyes. "What did you do to her?"

The man grinned evilly at her flashing two rather long incisors at her. "Just enjoyed a nice snack from her and since I took a bit too much I gave some back... don't worry my dear your friend will be fine.. But I cant say the same for you."

Snarling slightly at him, Rei dashed forwarding yanking out her henshin stick at the same time only to skid to a stop as the man disappeared, glancing around wildly as she felt two arms around her. Locking her arms to her side and pinning her effectively against a strong chest. Wiggling and cursing softly she tried to break free only to stiffen in surprise as she felt a tongue trace over her neck. "L-let me g-go..."

Soft wicked laughter sounded into her ear as she felt a nip to her neck causing her to reflexively tilt her head to the side and expose her neck to the man. "No I do believe I will enjoy you too my dear and then let you join your friend over there."

Rei felt tears make their way down her cheeks as she for once felt helpless to do anything. Fighting back the soft whimpers as the man nipped again causing her to stiffen even more before crying out in pain as she felt something pierce her neck. Her lifes blood slowly felt like it was leaving her, making her seem more weak as he continued her breath panting out as she struggled to breath. Rei struggled to keep conscious vaguely being aware of the liquid being pressed to her lips as she slowly lapped at it before succumbing to the darkness.

Not knowing how long she had been out Rei woke to see the full moon looming above her mockingly as she felt sharp hunger pains flow through her. Hearing a soft whimper Rei sat up to see Usagi sitting next to her, feeling relief at the fact her friend was still alive Rei reached over to touch her shoulder only to cause the other girl to jump. "Usagi..."

Usagi jumped horribly before turning slowly at the sound of her name looking wide eyed at Rei before pouncing her and hugging her tightly. "Oh god I thought you were dead..."

"Dead... I thought you were... considering when that guy dropped you, you did look very dead."

"What guy?" Usagi asked perplexed. "I don't remember any guy being here... and god I'm so hungry"

Shaking her head slightly Rei replied "Don't worry about must have been my imagination... And your not the only one lets head back for the cabin and get something to eat."

Nodding enthusiastically Usagi agreed as she pulled Rei to her feet and started back towards the direction of their cabin. "Rei do you know what time it is or how long we've been gone?"

Shaking her head Rei looked over at the other girl. "No I don't.. I'm not even sure where we are exactly I only know that I'm starving."

Usagi nodded in agreement turning back towards a creek causing Rei to tilt her head to the side as the other girls eyes flashed slightly. "I'm hungry too...." coming to a small creek a wicked smile crossed Usagi's face as she looked at the men fishing. "And suddenly what they have sound really good."

Coming up next to Usagi, Rei could hear the two mens heart beats. Licking her lips slightly and not really understanding why she suddenly thought that the two men did sound good feeling her conscious slipping as a red haze came over her she looked at Usagi nodding and pointing to one of the men before slowly emerging from the cover of the trees and nearing them. Almost watching herself in shock as her and Usagi pounced the two and drinking from the two, dropping them carelessly when they were finished and walking away before everything went black.

_End flashback _

Shaking her head at her thoughts Rei frowned wanting whole heartedly to kill the man that had found her and Usagi in the woods. Jumping slightly as she finally heard Ami calling her name Rei smiled as she finally moved off of the porch and towards the woman trying not to think of the fact that it had been just about 5 yrs ago since she had and Usagi been changed. 5 yrs since she met Shadow and had her life completely turned upside down. Only to be returned in some part thanks to Shadow. Rei greeted Ami, taking in her outfit and humming softly to herself in approval of the look before smiling softly at the other woman.

Fighting the urge to run up to her, gather her into her arms and kiss her silly. Shaking her head a bit to dismiss her own thoughts she felt the teasing probe of her 'brother' into her mind making her fight not to scowl out wards at it mentally sending a slap to the neko in retaliation hoping he had learned his lesson as she turned her full attention to the woman in front of her.

---------------------------------------------------

AN: Yes I know . Doesnt have much Ami/Rei interaction. I will be getting to that . Just feel its important to set up all the players right since as I stated before that this is based off of old rps I've had... The Usagi is based off of one of my best friends, As is Shadow, and the Ami is someone very dear to me . I dont think I need to say who the Rei ish. anyways R&R ^^ Or email me and let me know what ya think


	3. Chapter 3

Ami watched as Rei neared her, taking in the sight of the raven haired miko hungrily. Working on hiding the blush that crept to her cheeks as she realized she was humming appreciatively at the red turtle neck and form fitting black jeans the other woman was wearing. Looking down quickly as she saw Rei tilt her head to the side and cursing softly at ogling her crush like she's never seen her before. Giving a soft sigh she finally looked up and smiled warmly remembering why she was there wanting to take Rei out. "Morning Rei."

Returning the smile Rei waved at the other woman, while fighting the overwhelming urge to flirt shamelessly with her, as she had done with hundreds of other people, usually only when she actually needed some blood to sustain her . "Morning Ami, glad to see you away from your text books."

Blushing a bit more Ami shook her head slightly deciding to tease the miko a bit. "Well I could always go back to the said text books if you don't want me here."

Gasping and trying not to look incredibly desperate to keep Ami with her, Rei replied hurriedly. "I never said that. I just meant... that its great to see you."

Giving a soft laugh Ami moved closer to Rei surprising them both as she lightly kissed the miko's cheek. "I would have to say the same about seeing you."

Blushing furiously at the sudden kiss Rei looked at her friend stunned to silence by the sudden move. She stared at Ami for the longest time trying to figure out what the other woman was up to. Finally running a hand lightly through her hair deciding she would just follow the other woman's lead and drop hints as to what she felt towards her she grinned. "So Ames what did you have planned for today."

Blinking a bit in surprise at making Rei mute with her action she fought back the laughter that seemed to want to bubble up from inside of her. Smiling softly at her crush the blue haired girl tilted her head to the side in thought for a moment. "Well I was thinking a nice walk through the park or a movie sounded good," Watching as Rei seemed to be agreeing with her choices her smiled grew a bit as she continued, "Then maybe if your not tired of me grabbing a bite to eat then heading off to this wonderful club I heard about."

Shocked that Ami knew of a club and wanted to go dancing Rei was silent for a moment thinking of how much this sounded like a date. Nodding slightly she smiled. "That sounds really wonderful and its gonna take more then a few hours of being with or near you to get any where near tired of you hun."

Giggling softly at Rei, Ami grinned like a cat that had just gotten all the milk in the bowl and then some. "Well that is great to know Rei," Turning to head on back the way she had came she glanced over her shoulder at the miko. "Shall we go for out walk then? Maybe we can talk and catch up without the others interfering."

Nodding slightly as she glanced around quickly. "That might be best if we don't want them to tag along as usual."

"Then lets get going then," Ami replied as she reached for Rei's hand tugging her gently down the stairs and towards the nearby park. " I'd rather not have any of the others around. And spend our time together today with just us two."

Letting herself be pulled along by Ami, smiling slightly to herself before nodding. "I agree there's always one of the others around rarely leaving us anytime to be alone at all." Looking around them as they entered the park ignoring the other couples walking around as they headed for a rarely used path. Pulling gently on Ami's hand, Rei steered her down the path that lead to the hidden flower garden. Casting a sideways glance at the other woman Rei finally broke the silence that had lied between them. "So Ami, its been a while how have you been doing?"

"I've been doing well. Keeping busy with my studies and thoughts not related thats made it rather difficult to concentrate at times" The blue haired girl answers with a slightly crooked grin as she slows down her walk a bit; loving the alone time she had with Rei.

Smiling slightly Rei nodded, just barely catching the fact that Ami had something on her mind and wondering what it was. "That's good to hear Ami. About keeping busy that is. If you need to talk about those thoughts that keep distracting you I'm always here to listen."

"I'll keep that in mind Rei, for when I'm ready to talk about that subject." Glancing down at her watch Ami smiled seeing that it was almost lunch time. "Shall we start heading for a café to get some lunch before all the shops are over ran?"

Giving a slight tug to Ami's hand, Rei grinned as she changed their course to head towards one of her favorite places to eat. "Sounds great. Its been a while since I've had something to eat besides grandpa's cooking."

Tilting her head slightly to the side Ami blinked a bit. "You grandfather cooks fairly well. Not as good as Makoto but better then most do."

________

AN: Gomen on it being short and a bit choppy... soo not coming together ^^;; Ideas are soooo welcomed on this *sweatdrops* Or until my head comes out of my ass on this one and I can manage to get this ball rolling properly anyways R&R

~Prissrei


End file.
